Czerń Księżyca
by nika0645
Summary: Akcja dzieje się podczas "Księżyca w nowiu", kiedy to Bella odnajduje łąkę Edwarda i zaczyna płakać. Wkracza Laurent... no i dzieje się. Tyle tylko, że tym razem wilki przybywają odrobinę za późno. BxJ. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Tytułem wstępu

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"Black Moon"_ autorstwa _Winged and Dangerous_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (s/5177018/1/Black-Moon). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do sagi "Zmierzch" naszej wspaniałej Stephenie Meyer.

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _"Black Moon"_ by _Winged and Dangerous_, which can be found in English on this website (s/5177018/1/Black-Moon). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Twilight", which belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_**Słów kilka na początek: **_No i startujemy. Krótko i – oby – przyjemnie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Nie mam tylko pojęcia, jak częste będą aktualizacje, wszystko zależy od czasu :) Może codziennie, może kilka na dzień, a może raz na parę dni. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Cel jak zawsze mam ten sam – ćwiczyć się językowo, a przy tym dobrze się bawić.  
Nie przedłużam już :) Zapraszam do czytania!


	2. Laurent?

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Laurent?**

- Laurent?

Wampir odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do mnie. Nie był to jednak przyjazny uśmiech. Coś w nim było…

- Bella? Czy to ty? Albo spójrzmy na to z innej strony. Gdzie są Cullen'owie? Myślę, że raczej nie chcieliby ciebie tutaj, samej, gdzie mogłabyś sobie zrobić krzywdę.

Cullen'owie. Ponownie proste ich wspomnienie spowodowało, że walczyłam ze łzami. Czułam się, jakbym była wchłaniana przez czarną dziurę… znowu. Osiągnęłam dzisiaj limit… jeszcze trochę, a się złamię. Laurent spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. A tak, zadał mi przecież pytanie.

- Są gdzieś tutaj – przynajmniej tyle wiedziałam, żeby nie przyznawać się do bycia samą. – Zdecydowali się dać mi trochę przerwy od całego ich nadzoru, ale przebywają niedaleko stąd – miałam depresję, ale na pewno nie byłam samobójcza. Coś było nie tak z Laurent'em, ale nie wiedziałam co.

- Czy rzeczywiście? – poczynił krok do przodu, a ja automatycznie o krok się wycofałam. Gdzieś w zakątkach mojego umysłu usłyszałam, jak mój wyimaginowany Edward warczy. Byłam jednak zbyt skoncentrowana na rozgryzieniu, co jest nie tak. – Nie słyszę ich. Wygląda na to, że jesteś tutaj sama – jego cholerne wampirze zmysły! Zapomniałam o nich. Wystąpił znowu o krok, ale ja tym razem byłam zmrożona. Już wiedziałam, co mi nie gra. Jego oczy.

Jego oczy były czarne z delikatnym przebłyskiem czerwieni. Był głodny. I ten uśmiech. Diabelski uśmiech. Zamierzał mnie zjeść!

- Może rzeczywiście są trochę dalej, niż sądziłam. Powinnam już iść; prawdopodobnie zaczęli się o mnie martwić, skoro odeszli tak daleko – powiedziałam pospiesznie, podczas gdy odwracałam się. On był jednak szybszy.

- Co? Już lecisz? To nic nie da. Kontynuujmy nasze ponowne spotkanie… z przegryzką – sugestywnie spojrzał się na dużą tętnicę w mojej szyi w czasie tej wypowiedzi. Odruchowo się skuliłam. On tylko się uśmiechnął. Drapieżnik i ofiara, jak w filmie; takim, który kończył się piękną łąką będącą jednocześnie moim łożem śmierci. W zasadzie była dobrym miejscem, by umrzeć. Wtedy zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę; wszystko, co znaczące dla mnie, działo się w lasach. Nasze wyznanie uczuć do siebie nawzajem, nasz pierwszy pocałunek, incydent z James'em, jego odejście, a teraz moja śmierć. Jestem pewna, że więcej rzeczy się wydarzyło; nie mogłam tylko trzeźwo myśleć w czasie, gdy Laurent spacerował w moim kierunku, z chęcią mordu widoczną w jego oczach.

- Nie martw się teraz. To będzie szybkie i prawie bezbolesne, a zwłaszcza w porównaniu do tego, co zaplanowała sobie Victoria. Hmmm… będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo rozczarowana, jeśli cię zabiję, zanim ona dorwie cię w swoje ręce – Edward w mojej głowie krzyczał, bym jak najdłużej grała na zwłokę.

- Będzie tak. Pomyśl o niej. Będzie wściekła na ciebie za zabranie jedynej rzeczy, na której jej zależy.

- Tak, ale nie polowałem tygodniami. Znalezienie ciebie, tutaj, było naprawdę ogromnym zbiegiem okoliczności, a twoja krew pachnie nieziemsko. Gdybym był bardzo najedzony, być może sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Niestety obawiam się, że w tym wypadku będę musiał kontynuować z przekąską.

Ruszył do przodu i wziął mnie w ramiona. Jego zimno przypominało mi o nim. Chciałam znowu płakać, ale nie mogłam się do tego zmusić. Byłam w objęciach śmierci i zaskakująco czułam się… dobrze, tak jakbym chciała, aby to się wydarzyło. Dlaczego tak? Może w końcu doszłam do punktu kulminacyjnego mojej depresji. Może stałam się samobójcza? Możliwe. Z tym wszystkim, przez co przeszłam, jestem zaskoczona, że nie poszłam w ślady Esme i skoczyłam z klifu. Teraz jednak, oczekując śmierci w ramionach wampira tak podobnego do mojej miłości, czułam tylko ulgę i zadowolenie. Ulgę, że moje marne życie w końcu dobiega końca i zadowolenie z faktu, że zginę z rąk wampira.

Zamknęłam oczy w oczekiwaniu na koniec. Poczułam dotyk jego lodowatych ust na szyi. Tak bardzo przypominały mi o Edwardzie. Imię to przebiło się przez ściany, które tak długo i starannie wznosiłam. Zdecydowałam, że dam radę znieść ból wspomnień raz jeszcze przed moim końcem. Edward, Edward, Edward, moja miłość. Jedyna i prawdziwa miłość. Jak za nim tęskniłam! Gdyby tylko mnie kochał, jak ja go kochałam. Wtedy mogłam być teraz w jego ramionach, całować się z nim, czuć jego dotyk, a nie w rękach innego wampira, który zamierzał wypić całą krew z mojego beznadziejnego ciała.

Ale on mnie nie kochał. Tylko w moich wyobrażeniach… a to nigdy nie będzie wystarczające dla tak samolubnej istoty, jak ja. Poczułam wbijające się w skórę kły Laurent'a a następnie, w mgnieniu oka, ogień przepływający przez moje ciało. Kiedy zaczął wysysać ze mnie życie, usłyszałam delikatne poruszenie w krzakach za mną. Upadłam na ziemię, jak Laurent zaczął się wycofywać. Co on wyrabiał?

Odwróciłam moją głowę wystarczająco, by ujrzeć ogromne wilki wchodzące na polanę. Jeden z nich, rdzawo ubarwiony, wyglądał znajomo, ale nie miałam wystarczająco czasu, by o nim myśleć, kiedy wystrzelił w stronę drzew za uciekającym Laurent'em. Ledwo zobaczyłam, jak pozostałe wilki odchodzą, kiedy odpływałam w ciemność.

* * *

**_Od tłumaczki:_** No to mamy pierwszy rozdział. Sądzę, że ta historia pójdzie mi szybko i sprawnie ze względu na jej krótkość. Ogólnie dzisiaj z ciekawości zajrzałam na polskie fiction i ze smutkiem ujrzałam, że historii z pairingiem Bella&Jasper jest zaledwie 4, już nie mówiąc o tym, że żadna z tych wielorozdziałowych nie jest zakończona. Mam troszkę planów a propo tłumaczenia historii związanych z tą wspaniałą parą... Zawsze uwielbiałam Jasper'a, a gdy tylko dorwałam się do fanfiction... strach się bać :D (w sensie pozytywnym). Bella z nim jest... lepsza (tak to ujmę - chyba wiecie, o co mi chodzi :)). Odważniejsza, z charakterkiem (if you know what I mean...).  
Serdecznie wszystkich pozdrawiam i zapraszam jak zwykle do czytania!


	3. Płonąc żywcem

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 2: Płonąc żywcem**

Obudziłam się na skutek uczucia płonięcia żywcem. Dosłownie miałam wrażenie, że byłam przypalana od środka. Zrozumiałam, że prawie natychmiastowo staję się wampirem. Wydało mi się to ironiczne. W końcu dostawałam to, czego najbardziej chciałam… w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Upływała godzina za godziną, a ja czułam się tak samo. Czy raczej – dzień za dniem? Mogły mijać nawet miesiące; nie miałam poczucia czasu. Jedyne, o czym potrafiłam myśleć, to ogień, który zwiększał się we mnie. Stopniowo torował sobie drogę do mojego serca. Czułam, jak ogranicza się do tej wąskiej przestrzeni. Chciałam uchronić moje beznadziejne serce. Robiło wszystko, co mogło, by utrzymać mnie żywą, jednak jego starania kończyły się fiaskiem. W końcu i tak umrę, tak, czy w każdy inny możliwy sposób. Ponownie krzyknęłam z bólu. Nie robiłam jednak zbyt dużo hałasu w obawie, że ktoś może mnie usłyszeć. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by ktokolwiek ujrzał mnie w takim stanie. Mogliby zabić mnie – myśląc, że jestem niebezpieczna bądź właśnie umierałam.

Myśl ta mnie rozbawiła. Zabić wampira? Pomysł godny pożałowania. Tak czy inaczej jednak nie chciałabym, aby ktoś próbował. Mógłby sam siebie skrzywdzić. Spójrzcie na mnie. Tylko trzy czwarte wampir i już arogancka. Ogień kontynuował atak na moje serce, powodując, że kompletnie zapomniałam o swoich ówczesnych rozmyślaniach.

Ostatni żar osłabł. Usiadłam. Wszystko było o wiele wyraźniejsze. A te zapachy! Przytłaczało mnie to… i wtedy podmuch wiatru posłał do mnie nowy aromat. Pachniało jak… człowiek?

Zapach był absolutnie obrzydliwy. Sądziłam, że sprawa będzie wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Musiałam sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście poczułam człowieka.

Znalazłam się przy szlaku do pieszych wycieczek i wtedy ujrzałam samotnego człowieka wspinającego się na wzgórze. Pociągnęłam nosem i prawie się udusiłam. Pachniało… wstrętnie! Myślałam, że ludzie powinni mieć dobry zapach! Powinnam chcieć na nich polować, a nie dławić przez ich aromat! Czekajcie… mówiąc o jedzeniu ludzi… Sprawdziłam własne gardło i nie było żadnego bólu. Żadnego pieczenia, pragnienia, nic. Nie miałam ochoty nawet na kropelkę krwi. Miałam jednak apetyt na hamburgera. Dziwne.


	4. Oczekuj nieoczekiwanego

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 3: Oczekuj nieoczekiwanego**

_50 lat później_

* * *

Moimi talentami okazała się tarcza oraz utrzymywanie pozorów bycia człowiekiem. Potrafiłam zablokować każdą moc, która może mieć do czynienia z moim umysłem, a także blokować innych ludzi używając mojej mentalnej tarczy. No i umiałam wydawać się dla innych normalnym człowiekiem – wyglądem, zapachem, a nawet potrafiłam odżywiać się ludzkim jedzeniem. Pomimo że zachowywałam się w każdej innej sytuacji jak wampir, jeżeli tylko nie zapomniałam udać się raz na jakiś czas do łazienki, pamiętałam o robieniu każdej czynności powoli i oczywiście oddychałam, dla innych byłam zwyczajna.

Właśnie w tej chwili zmierzałam do Liceum w Forks. Tak tak, z powrotem byłam w Forks. Upozorowałam moje zniknięcie i sporo podróżowałam, ale teraz wróciłam do punktu wyjścia. Oczywiście moglibyście rozpoznać mnie jako Angel Moonstone, jeżeli zapytalibyście ludzi żyjących w pobliżu o cokolwiek na mój temat. Miałam siedemnaście lat, wprowadziłam się tutaj niedawno i żyłam z ciotką, Lucy Moonstone, blisko miasta. W rzeczywistości wyglądałam na siedemnaście, a naprawdę liczyłam sobie lat sześćdziesiąt osiem, była to moja powrotna wycieczka do Forks i mieszkałam w chatce, którą znalazłam w lesie, sama.

Kroczyłam schodami do liceum, by przeżyć pierwszy dzień szkoły. Będzie bardzo nudno.

Miałam rację. Wszystko wiedziałam i z ulgą mogłam powiedzieć, że w końcu nadeszła przerwa na lunch. Zajęłam miejsce w kącie i zabrałam się za jedzenie. Kiedy skończyłam zaczęłam czytać „Romeo i Julię". Wiem, co sobie własnie pomyśleliście. „Czy to nie przypomina ci o Edwardzie?" A owszem, ale pogodziłam się z moją sytuacją. Edward nie kochał mnie, ja zawsze będę go kochała i nikogo innego i już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. Koniec kropka.

Usłyszałam, jak ktoś podchodzi do mojego stolika. Podniosłam głowę. Przyrzekłam sobie, że jeżeli był to syn Mike'a, to zrobię mu krzywdę. Już zdążył flirtować ze mną w ciągu trzech pierwszych lekcji. A ja myślałam, że to Mike był denerwujący…

Nie był to jednak dzieciak Mike'a… tylko Edward. Co się działo? Miałam go już więcej nie zobaczyć!

- Przepraszam ciebie. Po prostu przypominałaś mi starą przyjaciółkę – w jego spojrzeniu ujawnił się na chwilę ból, po czym wziął się w garść.

- Stara przyjaciółka czy może ex-dziewczyna?

- To nie może być Bella – powiedział to tak nisko, że gdybym była człowiekiem z pewnością nic bym nie usłyszała. Nawet w chwili obecnej ledwo mogłam tych parę słów wyłapać.

- Może… i jestem – wstałam, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Był kompletnie zaszokowany.

- Jak to się stało?

- Laurent.

- Drań – w oczach Edward'a widoczna była złość.

- Może moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym później? Ludzie się gapią.

Szybko rozejrzał się dookoła i odpowiedział:

- Okej. Przebywamy aktualnie w naszym starym domu. Przyjdź po szkole.

- W porządku.

Wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał mnie pocałować, ale postanowił tego nie robić.

Reszta dnia minęła w mgnieniu oka. W tym czasie byłam w stanie myśleć tylko o Edwardzie. Czy zdecydował, że znowu mnie kocha? Czy znów będziemy razem? Ogarnij się, Bello! Nie kocha ciebie, jasno to określił w dniu, kiedy odchodził. W takim razie dlaczego przyszedł do mnie? Ugh!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_O proszę, dwa rozdziały w ciągu jednego dnia. Jakoś wybitnie miałam na to ochotę i czas :)


	5. Świętokradztwo

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Świętokradztwo**

Z wahaniem wspinałam się schodami prowadzącymi do domu Cullen'ów. Nie zdążyłam nawet zapukać do drzwi, kiedy to zostałam wyściskana przez za bardzo entuzjastyczną Alice.

- Hej Alice.

- Hej Bello! Okej, wiem, że chcesz porozmawiać z Edward'em, tak więc wszyscy postanowiliśmy stąd wyjść. Idziemy na polowanie. Inni już poszli, a ja po prostu musiałam powiedzieć ci cześć – ucałowała mój policzek i wyszła.

Weszłam do pokoju gościnnego i usiadłam obok Edward'a na kanapie.

- Cześć.

- Hej. To co się wydarzyło?

- Szukałam naszej łąki, a kiedy to zrobiłam, czekała na mnie niespodzianka. Laurent przybył tam odrobinę po mnie. Był głodny i pragnął mojej krwi. Próbowałam grać na zwłokę, ale niestety nic to nie pomogło. Kiedy się do mnie dorwał, kilka wilkołaków wkroczyło na polanę. Pogoniły Laurent'a, a ja odtąd go nie widziałam.

Nic nie wspomniałam o moim załamaniu się i braku chęci do życia. Nie sądziłam, by chciał o tym wszystkim słyszeć. Zauważył jednak, że czegoś mu nie powiedziałam.

- Co jeszcze się wydarzyło?

- Nic ważnego.

- Co się stało, Bello? Musisz mi to powiedzieć – jego głos był surowy jak zawsze, kiedy wcześniej o czymś mu nie wspomniałam. Wcześniej. Słowo to wyraźnie zabrzmiało w mojej głowie. Zanim zdecydował, że mnie nie kocha.

Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Wybuchłam.

- Nic nie muszę tobie mówić Edwardzie. Nie jesteś już częścią mojego życia. Wyszedłeś z niego w dniu, kiedy powiedziałeś, że już mnie nie kochasz! A teraz idź odwracać sobie uwagę swoimi rozrywkami, a mnie zostaw w spokoju! – wstałam i pobiegłam do drzwi. Przy okazji ujrzałam kilku Cullen'ów biegnących w kierunku domu.

- Bella! Czekaj! – przemknęłam obok Alice, ignorując jej prośby. Musiałam iść do domu.

Kiedy biegłam, z oddali usłyszałam Alice i Edward'a.

- Ty idioto! Dlaczego jej to powiedziałeś? Biegnij za nią! – Edward był w stanie „transu" po tym, jak na niego nakrzyczałam i powoli wracał do siebie. Usłyszałam, jak za mną biegnie i po prostu przyspieszyłam. Nadążał jednak za mną. Dlaczego to akurat on musiał być najlepszym biegaczem?

Akurat jak dobiegałam do domu zostałam schwytana w talii przez nikogo innego, jak Edward'a. Odwróciłam się do niego, łkając.

- Czego chcesz?

- Przepraszam Bello. Naprawdę cię kocham i chciałbym wrócić do twojego życia.

- Co?

- Kocham cię. Zawsze cię kochałem i zawsze będę cię kochał. Odkąd Cię porzuciłem, nie było sekundy, żebym o Tobie nie myślał. To, co powiedziałem w lesie, kiedy odchodziłem, było świętokradztwem. Zanim cię poznałem, Bello, moje życie przypominało bezksiężycową noc. Mrok rozpraszały jedynie nieliczne gwiazdy przyjaźni i rozsądku. A potem pojawiłaś się ty. Przecięłaś to ciemne niebo niczym meteor. Nagle wszystko nabrało barw i sensu. Kiedy znikłaś, kiedy meteor skrył się za horyzontem, znów zapanowały ciemności. Otoczyła mnie czerń. Nic się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że twoje światło mnie poraziło. Nie widziałem już gwiazd. Wszystko straciło sens. Moje serce nie biło ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat, ale tym razem było inaczej. Tak jakby zupełnie zniknęło, jakbym był pusty w środku. Tak, jakbym wszystko, co było we mnie, zostawił razem z tobą.

Więc… kochał mnie.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Tak tak, na razie mamy ExB. Ale niebawem się to zmieni :)


	6. Co się stało?

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 5: Co się stało?**

Spojrzałam w jego oczy i znalazłam w nich dokładnie to, co szukałam przez ostatnich pięćdziesiąt lat. Odnalazłam Edward'a patrzącego na mnie z czystą miłością w jego oczach.

- Ja ciebie też kocham – zarzuciłam ręce wokół jego szyi i po prostu trzymałam go blisko. Objął mnie ramionami w talii i przysunął bliżej do siebie.

Po naszym małym ponownym spotkaniu wróciliśmy z powrotem do domu, gdzie spotkaliśmy się z resztą rodziny. Alice podeszła do mnie i uśmiechnęła się, oczywiście zauważając, że siedziałam na kolanach Edward'a podczas gdy on mnie trzymał.

- Czy to oznacza, że między wami już wszystko jest w porządku? Jesteście znowu razem? – spojrzałam na Edward'a, a on popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją w oczach. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i udałam, że rozmyślam o tym przez chwilę. Edward i cała reszta nagle się zatroskali.

- Tak – po tym jednym słowie podeszli do mnie i mocno wyściskali.

Siedzieliśmy teraz w pokoju gościnnym. Wszyscy się we mnie wpatrywali. Musiałam opowiedzieć im moją historię.

- Kiedy odeszliście nie potrafiłam nic robić. Z nikim się nie spotykałam, nie wychodziłam na dwór, nawet nie rozmawiałam, jeżeli miałam taki wybór – po tym rzuciłam okiem na Edward'a, by ujrzeć ból na jego twarzy. Jego ręce odruchowo zacisnęły się mocniej wokół mnie. Pozostali mieli podobną postawę. – Jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęłam spotykać się z Jacob'em Black'iem – żelazny uścisk Edward'a jeszcze bardziej się wzmocnił na wspomnienie innego gościa. Był wyraźnie zazdrosny.

- Postawił mnie na równe nogi. Stałam się znowu sobą. Zdałam sobie jednak sprawę, że o was zapominałam, tak więc musiałam się upewnić, znaleźć dowód, że istnieliście. Musiałam znaleźć coś, co by mi o was przypominało. Udałam się więc na poszukiwania mojej łąki. Za pierwszym razem poszłam z Jake'iem, ale innego dnia byłam sama. Tego dnia znalazłam ją i coś jeszcze. Po pewnej chwili na łąkę wkroczył Laurent – uścisk Edward'a ponownie się wzmocnił. Poklepałam go w ramię, co zaskutkowało jego nieznacznym uspokojeniem się.

- Był głodny, kiedy tam się znalazł. Przestraszyłam się. Zaczęłam próbować grać na zwłokę. Niestety to nie wystarczyło. Zaczął już ze mnie pić, kiedy około pięć wilkołaków wkroczyło na polanę. Pobiegły za Laurent'em i odtąd go nie widziałam. Okazało się, że do wilkołaków należał Jake i jego paczka. Jake'a także już nigdy później nie zobaczyłam – usłyszałam, jak wszyscy biorą głęboki wdech, a Edward warczy. Kolejna odezwała się Rosalie.

- Posiadasz jakiś talent?

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Tak. Moją pierwszą mocą jest…

- Czekaj! Pierwszą mocą?! – wykrzyknął Emmett i wstał z siedzenia.

- Tak. Moim pierwszym talentem jest to, że jestem mentalną tarczą. Żadna moc, która wiąże się z umysłem na mnie nie skutkuje. Potrafię także osłaniać innych. Moją drugą mocą…

Emmett znowu mi przerwał.

- Czekaj. Dlaczego wyglądasz i pachniesz jak człowiek?

- Jeżeli przestaniesz mi przeszkadzać, to ci powiem.

Uśmiechnął się, zażenowany i spojrzał na ziemię.

- Moją drugą mocą jest to, że sprawiam pozór bycia człowiekiem – usłyszałam więcej odgłosów zdziwienia i uśmiechnęłam się, zadowolona z siebie. – Wydaję się być człowiekiem, jeżeli chodzi o wygląd, zapach, czy sposób odżywiania się. Pomimo że zachowuję się w każdej innej sytuacji jak wampir, jeśli po prostu nie zapomnę pójść czasem do łazienki, robić rzeczy powoli czy oddychać, dla innych wydaję się być normalna. A no i jeszcze zarówno ludzka krew, jak i zwierzęca mnie odrzuca.

Spojrzałam na Edward'a i zobaczyłam, jak bardzo jest zszokowany.

- W międzyczasie coś jeszcze się wydarzyło – Edward powrócił myślami do rzeczywistości i ponownie wydawał się zmartwiony.

- Co się stało?

- Victoria.


	7. Nie mogę spotykać się z przestępcą

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 6: Nie mogę spotykać się z przestępcą**

- Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że Victoria „stała się"?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Victoria odkryła, że posiada inny talent. Dołączyła do Volturi i zaprzyjaźniła się praktycznie z wszystkimi. Wiedząc, że nie jest sama, przyszła po mnie. Wygrałam jednak. Volturi dowiedzieli się o całym zajściu i musiałam pójść przedyskutować – tak jak to określili – wszelkie sprawy do załatwienia. Na miejscu porozmawialiśmy na temat sytuacji Victorii, a w końcu zagłosowali za najrozsądniejszą dla nich karą. Życie za życie. Miałam zostać stracona tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe – usłyszałam odgłosy zdziwienia i uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie, zanim przeszłam do dalszej części mojej przemowy. – Powiedziałam im, że nie jestem gotowa, by umrzeć…

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest z ciebie mądrala.

- Emmett – obdarzyłam go znaczącym spojrzeniem „zamknij się", co oczywiście poskutkowało.

- Powiedzieli mi, że nie mam wyboru; a ja na to, że wręcz przeciwnie. Moimi wyborami była śmierć, walka lub ucieczka. Spytali się, co postanowiłam – dodam, że trochę z wahaniem – a ja odpowiedziałam, że jeżeli cokolwiek by wiedzieli, szybko by się domyślili. Wtedy uciekłam. Minęłam wszystkich i od tego momentu ciągle uciekam – rozejrzałam się. Wszyscy Cullen'owie byli kompletnie zszokowani. Zostawiłam sobie Edward'a na koniec. Wyglądało na to, że coś rozważa.

- Bello?

- Tak? – miałam złe przeczucie.

– Tak bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mogę się spotykać bądź utrzymywać jakichkolwiek kontaktów z przestępcą. Nie mam zamiaru zostać zabitym chroniąc cię – spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona i skonsternowana.

- Ryzykowałeś już wcześniej.

- Mówimy teraz jednak o Volturi. To już nie są przelewki. Moja cała rodzina może zginąć w akcie chronienia cię! – mocno mnie to uderzyło. Jego rodzina. Oni również byli moją rodziną, a on nie miał prawa podejmować za nich decyzji; a co najważniejsze – myślałam, że mnie kochał.

- Nie rozumiem tego. Powiedziałeś mi to wszystko zaledwie pięć minut temu, a teraz mówisz, że nie możesz być ze mną, ponieważ popełniłam kilka błędów.

- Kilka poważnych, niebezpiecznych błędów Bello.

- Nie. Cofam to. To nie były błędy, tylko decyzje, które umieściły mnie w niezręcznej sytuacji. Jedynym błędem, który popełniłam, była miłość do ciebie – wstałam i udałam się w stronę drzwi wejściowych póki jeszcze została mi godność.

- Aha i coś jeszcze. Edwardzie? – spojrzał na mnie i wyglądał na zranionego. Dobrze. – Przez to twoje wyznanie prawie zapomniałam dodać, że niedawno spotkałam się z Volturi i dowiedziałam się, że jednak zostałam uniewinniona. Nie jestem więc przestępcą. Żegnaj! – ostatnie zdanie powiedziałam z wigorem, po czym odwróciłam się na pięcie, by odejść.

Niestety nie tylko ja wpadłam na ten pomysł. Reszta rodziny także opuściła dom. Słyszałam, jak woła mnie Alice, ale jej nie słuchałam. Musiałam się stąd wydostać. Przez Edward'a wyszłam na kompletną idiotkę! Wyznał jego niegasnącą miłość do mnie, a następnie odwrócił się tyłem i powiedział, że nie może być ze mną, ponieważ kilkoro ważniejszych w świecie ludzi chce, bym zginęła. Oczywiście ochroniłby mnie przed wampirzym tropicielem i jego psychiczną dziewczyną, ale nie zostałby w pobliżu, kiedy kilka wysoko postawionych, noszących płaszcze wampirów by mnie ścigało. Naprawdę mnie "kochał"!

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Hej! Jasper wkracza już w kolejnym rozdziale, ale póki nie skomentujecie będzie trzymany jako zakładnik w moim Doc Manager! :)

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_W sumie… spodobał mi się pomysł autorki. Jasper jako zakładnik… :P  
Zapraszam do czytania! ;)


	8. Po co są przyjaciele?

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 7: Po co są przyjaciele?**

Wbiegłam głęboko do lasu i usiadłam na pniaku. Myślałam o moim życiu przed Edward'em, w trakcie spotykania się z nim i o życiu „po Edwardzie". Każdy etap był tak różny od siebie. Jedna sprawa została jednak z pewnością podsumowana – definitywnie z nim skończyłam. Sądziłam, że ponownie zacznę z nim chodzić, ale po tym wszystkim zdecydowałam, że już więcej go nie kochałam. Może chciałabym, byśmy byli przyjaciółmi, ale nic więcej.

Kiedy byłam człowiekiem zawsze bałam się, że zrobię coś głupiego przy Edwardzie, zbłaźnię się, spowoduję, że nie będzie już miał tak dobrego o mnie zdania. Zawsze tak bardzo starałam się być jego perfekcyjną dziewczynką, że nie byłam już sobą. W końcu już nic to nie znaczyło. Nie kochał mnie „na zawsze", jak cały czas mi powtarzał.

Prawie uwierzyłam w to wszystko, co mi nagadał. Byłam taką ignorantką! Od teraz zamierzałam zapomnieć o Edwardzie i zacząć znowu żyć, tym razem po swojemu. Będę sobą i będę się świetnie bawiła, robiąc to… i nawet Edward mnie nie powstrzyma.

Po moim małym objawieniu usłyszałam, jak ktoś nadchodzi. Nie pachniał jak Edward.

Kilka sekund później z krzaków wyłonił się Jasper. Byłam – najskromniej mówiąc – zaskoczona.

- Hej Bello. Pomyślałem, że chętnie wsparła byś się na kimś, kto doskonale wie, przez co przechodzisz.

- O czym ty mówisz Jasper?

- Myślałem, że Alice mnie kocha, ale po twojej imprezie urodzinowej powiedziała, że nie może już być dłużej z taką osobą, jak ja i się rozeszliśmy – nabrałam głośno powietrza.

Nie ma już „Jasper'a i Alice"? Biedny Jasper. Podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam. Wahał się, ale po chwili się odwzajemnił.

- Zgaduję, że obydwoje nie jesteśmy wystarczająco dobrzy – przytaknął głową i mocniej mnie przytulił.

Po paru minutach przerwaliśmy uścisk i usiedliśmy na pieńku, na którym wcześniej rozmyślałam.

- Musi być ci ciężko żyć z nimi?

- Taa, ale nie mam gdzie się podziać.

Pomyślałam o tym przez chwilę i wpadłam na pewien pomysł.

- Mógłbyś zamieszkać ze mną – wydawał się zaskoczony moimi słowami, ale za chwilę opanował się i rozważył moje słowa.

- Byłoby mi bardzo miło Bello. Dziękuję.

- Nie ma problemu Jasper. W końcu po co są przyjaciele? – uśmiechnął się na słowo „przyjaciele". Chwilę później wróciliśmy do domu Cullen'ów, by zabrać jego rzeczy.

* * *

**_Od tłumaczki: _**W takim tempie sądzę, że jeszcze około 3 dni i skończymy z tym fanfick'iem :)  
Wow, dziękuję wszystkim za naprawdę spore zainteresowanie i tak wiele wejść! Póki co bijecie na głowę moje poprzednie tłumaczenie :) W nagrodę mogę Wam zdradzić, że już wiem, którą historię będę tłumaczyła jako kolejną, jako że wczoraj dostałam zgodę na to od wspaniałej autorki... nie zdradzę jeszcze jednak szczegółów. Niech to będzie niespodzianka :) Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że będzie to moje ukochane BxJ, dzięki któremu w ogóle pokochałam historie z nimi w roli głównej no i oczywiście samego Majora Whitlock :)


	9. Wrażenia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 8: Wrażenia**

Szliśmy przez las, aż w końcu dotarliśmy do domu Cullen'ów. Nikt nie przebywał w pokoju gościnnym, więc postanowiłam tam pozostać. Akurat Jasper pakował swoje rzeczy u góry, kiedy to Edward wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Cześć Bello.

- Hej Edwardzie.

Podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok mnie; od razu dałam drapaka. Wyglądał na zranionego.

- Przepraszam za to, co wtedy powiedziałem, przesadziłem z reakcją. W dalszym ciągu możemy być razem.

- Nie Edwardzie. Nie możemy. To już jest koniec.

Wstałam kiedy zauważyłam, że Jasper do nas schodzi. Ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi. Edward pytająco się na nas spojrzał, po czym wziął głęboki wdech ze zdziwienia.

Zmierzył Jasper'a wzrokiem, a ten w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął. Wyglądało na to, że Edward dorwał się do jego myśli. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co Jasper'owi przechodziło przez głowę. Empata wyczuł moją ciekawość i posłał mi spojrzenie mówiące „powiem ci później". Wzruszyłam tylko ramionami.

W drodze powrotnej do mojego domu Jasper i ja rozmawialiśmy. Okazało się, że mamy wiele ze sobą wspólnego. Kiedy tylko dotarliśmy do celu pokazałam mu jego pokój. Zaczął się rozpakowywać. Moje mieszkanie było sporej wielkości – miałam trzy sypialnie, pokój gościnny, kuchnię i jadalnię, którą przekształciłam w pokój do gier, a wszystko to mieściło się na dwóch piętrach.

Usadowiłam się na kanapie i kontynuowałam czytanie „Wichrowych Wzgórz". Wzięłam kilka pamiątek z mojego pokoju, zanim sfingowałam swoją śmierć. Po przeczytaniu paru rozdziałów Jasper zszedł z góry i usiadł obok mnie.

- Hej.

- Hej.

Wyciągnął książkę i oboje czytaliśmy w ciszy. Skończył lekturę krótko po mnie. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Już wyczuwałam budującą się między nami wspaniałą przyjaźń. Mieliśmy ze sobą tak wiele wspólnego, że aż mnie to przerażało.

Rozmawialiśmy przez całą noc; ranek przyszedł szybciej, niż bym tego chciała.

- Wybierasz się do szkoły Jasper?

- Tak, jestem tutaj nowy, a ty?

- Ja również! Chodź, musimy się przygotować – chwyciłam go za rękę i poczułam, jak przez moje ciało przepływa prąd. Zignorowałam to i udałam się na piętro.

Po przygotowaniu się zeszłam na parter na spotkanie z Jasper'em . Jechaliśmy do szkoły jego samochodem i rozmawialiśmy aż do pierwszego dzwonka. Nie mieliśmy ze sobą żadnych zajęć, więc zdołałam go tylko zobaczyć podczas przerwy na lunch, kiedy to również ze sobą dyskutowaliśmy. W drodze do klasy zauważyłam Edward'a. Wyglądał na smutnego i złamanego. Nawet przez chwilę zrobiło mi się go żal, póki sobie nie przypomniałam, co mi wtedy powiedział. Odeszłam bez ponownego spojrzenia w jego stronę.

Reszta dnia minęła powoli. Odkryłam, że brakuje mi bliskości Jasper'a, siedzenia z nim na kanapie i rozmawiania przez całą noc. Wywarł na mnie naprawdę spore wrażenie.

Po szkole moje życzenie się spełniło. Wiedziałam, że zaproszenie go do mieszkania było dobrym pomysłem, już nie wspominając o fakcie, że prawdopodobnie się w nim zadurzyłam. Całe szczęście, że wiem, jak ukrywać własne emocje… a przynajmniej tak sądzę.


	10. Nie wspominając, że

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 9: Nie wspominając, że…**

_Dwa miesiące później_

* * *

Minęły dwa miesiące od momentu, kiedy Jasper się do mnie wprowadził i teraz byłam już pewna, że się w nim zakochałam. Byliśmy ze sobą nierozłączni i sądzę, że po prostu… samo się stało. Nie sądziłam jednak, że Jasper czuł to samo, więc nie zamierzałam mu tego mówić. Nie chciałam zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni.

Siedzieliśmy na wersalce i rozmawialiśmy. Ostatnio naprawdę często tam przebywaliśmy. Akurat toczyła się rozmowa o szkole, kiedy to temat zszedł na chłopaków.

- Bello tak bardzo chciałbym, byś w końcu zaczęła siebie realnie widzieć. Jesteś piękna, mądra, zabawna, troskliwa i naprawdę dobrze się z tobą przebywa. Każdy chłopak w szkole się w tobie kocha.

- Co? Każdy?

- Tak. To takie frustrujące! Kiedy tylko jestem w twoim otoczeniu, jedyne, co czuję od tych chłopaków obok, to pożądanie! Doprowadza mnie to do szału!

Wow. Jestem pewna, że gdybym była człowiekiem, byłabym bardziej czerwona od pomidora.

- Nie wspominając, że… - Jasper wyglądał, jakby właśnie powiedział za dużo i nagle przestał się odzywać.

- Nie wspominając, że co Jasper? – spojrzałam na niego poważnie, a on westchnął.

- Nie wspominając, że frustruje mnie to jeszcze bardziej wiedząc, że ja również należę do tego grona.

Zamarłam, intensywnie obserwując mężczyznę siedzącego obok. Kiedy zaczął wstawać, szybko się otrząsnęłam. Przez długi czas powstrzymywałam moje uczucia do niego, ale po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego uwolniłam je. Jasper wydawał się być zaskoczony przez chwilę.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, Jasper – uśmiech na jego twarzy był szerszy, niż kiedykolwiek miałam szansę widzieć.

Pocałował mnie. Mogłam wyczuć emanujące z niego szczęście. Edward się do tego nie umywał – jego pocałunki zawsze były takie ostrożne, pełne wahania. Jasper całował z pasją, a zarazem delikatnie. Słodko i jednocześnie natarczywie. Jak wyczuł, że się mu odwzajemniam, zrelaksował się.

Oderwał się i spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też kocham.

Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na próbach czegoś nowego. Nie rozmawialiśmy, tak jak to zwykle bywało. Całowaliśmy się przez cały ten czas. I – mogę wam zdradzić – lubiłam to o wiele bardziej, niż rozmowę.


	11. Poezja

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 10: Poezja**

W szkole wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. Jasper zawsze trzymał rękę na mojej talii, co skutkowało wieloma zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami zarówno od dziewczyn jak i od chłopaków. Jednak nie to najbardziej mnie zszokowało. Edward. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego… i nie tylko to; on również z kimś był... Alice.

Byłam zaskoczona, ale też i zadowolona. Alice była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i byłam szczęśliwa, że jej się układało, a Edward… no… byłam po prostu ukontentowana z powodu szczęścia Alice. Jasper spojrzał na mnie, zdziwiony, a ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. Wiedziałam nie więcej, niż on, ale naprawdę mnie to nie obchodziło. Miałam Jasper'a i tylko to się liczyło.

Weszliśmy razem do klasy i zajęliśmy miejsca. Jasper w jakiś sposób tak zmienił swój plan, by pasował do mojego. Naprawdę nie chciałam wiedzieć, jak to zrobił, więc nawet nie pytałam.

Lekcja się zaczęła. Spojrzeliśmy na naszego nauczyciela Literatury Angielskiej.

- Klaso, w tym tygodniu rozpoczynamy projekt związany z poezją, a dokładnie poezją romantyczną – większość ludzi na to zajęczała, a ja tylko spojrzałam na Jasper'a. Wyglądał na tak samo zadowolonego, jak ja.

- Teraz wybierzcie swojego partnera i weźcie parę tomików poezji z mojej biblioteki. Wasze zadanie będzie polegało na wybraniu swojego ulubionego poematu miłosnego i napisaniu, dlaczego to akurat ten wybraliście. Następnie przeczytajcie poemat waszego partnera i napiszcie, dlaczego – waszym zdaniem – ten jest jego/jej ulubionym. Zaczynajcie.

Jasper wyjął dwa tomiki z torby. Spojrzałam się na niego pytająco, a on wzruszył na to ramionami.

- Wiedziałem, co dzisiaj będziemy robili, dlatego wziąłem kilka książek z domu.

- Dobry pomysł – uśmiechnęłam się i wzięłam jeden tomik.


	12. Łzy miłości

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_W tym rozdziale w oryginale zamieszczone są dwa wiersze, których nie znalazłam w języku polskim, tak więc sama spróbuję je przetłumaczyć. Oczywiście nie będzie rymów, ale chociaż postaram się odzwierciedlić, o czym w nich mowa :) z góry przepraszam za błędy, nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłam :D

* * *

**Rozdział 11: Łzy miłości**

Zaczęłam wertować książkę i znalazłam wiele wspaniałych poematów. Jeden jednak szczególnie się wyróżniał.

- I co, znalazłaś coś, kochanie? – spojrzałam na Jasper'a i uśmiechnęłam się.

- Tak. A ty?

- Pewnie. Chcesz usłyszeć? – przytaknęłam. Zaczął czytać.

* * *

_Dla Ciebie mógłbym się wspiąć_

_Na najwyższy szczyt góry_

_Przepłynąć najgłębszy ocean_

_W poszukiwaniu Twojej miłości.  
_

* * *

_Dla Ciebie przekroczyłbym_

_Najszersze z szerokich rzek_

_Przeszedłbym najgorętszym pustynnym piaskiem_

_Po to, by mieć Cię u swego boku._

* * *

_To dla Ciebie, jesteś tą jedyną_

_która sprawia, że czuję się cały_

_Ukradłaś moje serce_

_I dotknęłaś duszy._

* * *

_To dla Ciebie, jesteś tą jedyną,_

_Która wyszła z moich snów_

_Obdarowała mnie nową nadzieją_

_Pokazała mi, co oznacza miłość._

* * *

_To dla Ciebie_

_Za to, że jesteś powodem mojego istnienia_

_Za współczucie, które okazujesz_

_Za troskę, którą mnie obdarowujesz._

* * *

_Weszłaś do mojego życia_

_I sprawiłaś, że stało się kompletne_

_Za każdym razem, gdy Ciebie widzę_

_Moje serce na chwilę przestaje bić_

* * *

_To dla Ciebie, definicjo piękna_

_Zarówno ciała, jak i duszy_

_Twoja delikatna, miękka twarz_

_Już nigdy nie ujrzę większego piękna._

* * *

_To dla Ciebie, jesteś tą jedyną_

_Przysłał mi Ciebie Bóg_

_Anioła, którego tak bardzo potrzebowałem_

_To dla Ciebie, którą naprawdę kocham._

* * *

Uśmiechnęłam się. Przyrzekam, że gdybym była człowiekiem, dawno bym już płakała.

- Mogę usłyszeć twój? – przytaknęłam i spróbowałam coś z siebie wykrztusić.

* * *

_Nie sądzę, byś kiedyś_

_kiedykolwiek, w pełni zrozumiał_

_jak bardzo zmieniłeś moje życie_

_i uczyniłeś mnie tą osobą, którą teraz jestem._

* * *

_Nie sądzę, byś kiedykolwiek potrafił dostrzec_

_jak prawdziwie jesteś specjalny_

_nawet w najciemniejsze z nocy_

_jesteś moją najjaśniejszą gwiazdą._

* * *

_Nie sądzę, byś kiedykolwiek pojął_

_jak sprawiłeś, że moje marzenia się spełniły_

_czy jak otworzyłeś moje serce_

_na miłość i cuda, które potrafi ona zdziałać._

* * *

_Pozwoliłeś mi doświadczyć_

_czegoś trudnego do znalezienia_

_bezwarunkowa miłość, która istnieje_

_w moim ciele, duszy i umyśle._

* * *

_Nie sądzę, byś kiedykolwiek poczuł_

_całą miłość, którą chciałabym Ci zaoferować_

_i jestem pewna, że nigdy sobie nie zdasz sprawy_

_jak stałeś się moją wolą życia._

* * *

_Jesteś wspaniałą osobą_

_i bez Ciebie nie miałabym się gdzie podziać._

_Posiadanie Ciebie w życiu_

_dopełnia i wypełnia każdą część mojej osoby._

* * *

Spojrzałam na Jasper'a. Gdyby tylko mógł płakać…

To był dobry dzień.


	13. Pięć lat później

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 12: Pięć lat później**

Siedziałam na kanapie, czytając „Wichrowe Wzgórza", kiedy Jasper wszedł do pokoju.

- Hej skarbie.

- Hej Jazzy – uśmiechnęłam się i odłożyłam książkę. Wyglądał z jakiegoś powodu na zdenerwowanego.

- Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy naszym zadaniem było wybranie ulubionych poematów miłosnych? To w tym dniu wyznaliśmy do siebie miłość.

Mój uśmiech się poszerzył. Tak… to był dopiero dzień.

- Jak mogłabym zapomnieć.

Usiadł obok mnie i wyciągnął tomik poezji.

- Spodobał mi się inny poemat i chciałbym go tobie przeczytać.

- Okej.

* * *

_Czułe słowo jak promień światła_

_Odzwierciedla moją duszę_

_I jak każdy dźwięk, który niesie ze sobą coś głębszego,_

_To TY powodujesz, że czuję się kompletny_

* * *

_Nie ma zakątka, żadnego ciemnego miejsca,_

_Którego TWOJA MIŁOŚĆ nie potrafiłaby rozświetlić_

_Jeżeli świat zacząłby wzburzać fale,_

_To Twoje oddanie by je uspokoiło_

* * *

_Zawsze mówisz do mnie_

_W słodkiej szczerości i prawdzie_

_Twoje troskliwe serce zatrzymuje deszcz_

_TWOJA MIŁOŚĆ, ostateczne schronienie_

* * *

_Dziękuję Ci moje Kochanie za to, że jesteś,_

_Za wspieranie mnie i mojego życia_

_Wiesz, zrobiłbym to samo dla Ciebie_

_Moja Piękna, Ukochana Żono._

* * *

- Ale Jasper, nie jestem twoją żoną?

- Miałem nadzieję, że moglibyśmy to zmienić – uklęknął na jedno kolano i wyjął małe, czarne pudełeczko. Zatkało mnie. Mogłam tylko na niego patrzeć.

- Isabella Marie Swan kocham cię całym sercem, umysłem i duszą. Czy zgodziłabyś się zostać moją żoną?

- Tak Jasper, zostanę.

Włożył pierścionek na mój palec, a ja go pocałowałam. Zaczęliśmy tulić się na kanapie. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie inny poemat, który niegdyś miałam przyjemność przeczytać.

- Jasper, czy mogłabym także przeczytać tobie poemat?

Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Oczywiście, maleńka.

Sięgnęłam po tomik i przewertowałam kilka stron, póki nie znalazłam wybranego utworu. Nie próbowałam wcześniej go zapamiętać, ale w głowie utkwił mi jego fragment i stwierdziłam, że jest to idealny moment na jego odczytanie.

* * *

_Dzięki Tobie_

_mój świat jest teraz kompletny,_

_Dzięki Tobie_

_miłość zamieszkała w mojej duszy._

_Dzięki Tobie_

_moje oczy same się śmieją;_

_Dzięki Tobie_

_już więcej nie obawiam się pożegnań._

_Jesteś moją podporą_

_moją siłą_

_Ze mną o każdej porze_

_i w każdym czasie._

_Moja miłość do Ciebie jest czysta_

_nieograniczona przez czas i przestrzeń,_

_z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej się zwiększa_

_ze świadomością, że zawsze będziesz mój._

_Przy ołtarzu_

_z radością powiem „tak",_

_dzięki Tobie mam teraz wszystko,_

_to wszystko jest dzięki Tobie._

* * *

Spojrzałam na śmiejącego się od ucha do ucha Jasper'a.

- Kocham cię Bello.

- A ja kocham ciebie, Jasper.


	14. Dzień ślubu

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Winged and Dangerous. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 13: Dzień ślubu**

_Trzy miesiące później_

* * *

Nadszedł dzień ślubu. Stałam niedaleko ołtarza, czekając na moje pięć minut. Alice była moją świadkową, Rosalie i Esme druhnami, Emmett miał zaprowadzić mnie do ołtarza i zająć miejsce jako świadek, Carlisle pełnił rolę pastora, a Edward siedział na widowni. On i Alice tworzyli teraz stały związek, a ja nie mogłam być bardziej szczęśliwa.

Zaprosiliśmy zarówno wszystkich wampirzych znajomych Cullen'ów, jak i wilkołaki z La Push. Dowiedziałam się, że Jacob był jednym z nich i kiedy tylko zapomnieliśmy o całym „powinniśmy być swoimi śmiertelnymi wrogami", staliśmy się bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

Zaczęła grać muzyka, a ja stawiłam czoło mojej przyszłości. Zauważałam tylko Jasper'a. Wyglądał niesamowicie w jego czarnej marynarce, białej bluzce, czarnych butach… i z potarganymi włosami. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że jest mój.

Gdy tylko do niego podeszłam, zostałam mu przekazana przez Emmett'a.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz, maleńka.

- Ty również.

- Czy ty, Isabello Swan, bierzesz Jasper'a Whitlock za swojego męża?

- Tak.

- I czy Ty, Jasper'ze Whitlock, bierzesz Isabellę Swan za swoją żonę?

- Tak.

- Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz teraz pocałować pannę młodą – Jasper pocałował mnie, zanim Carlisle skończył zdanie. Był teraz oficjalnie mój – i miałam diamentowy pierścionek, by to potwierdzić.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ta da! Koniec! Uwinęłam się :D Pragnę podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom za tyle wejść i naprawdę spore zainteresowanie. Specjalne podziękowania posyłam do Krucyfiks, która dzielnie stawiała czoło moim błędom :)

Już nie mogę się doczekać kolejnej historii. Która to? Dowiecie się niebawem sami! Tym razem coś o wieeele ambitniejszego. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki :)


End file.
